


Hot Pants and Education

by Donghunz, Erasistible, Mandarinorangeboy



Category: A.C.E (Beat Interactive Band), K-pop, UNB (Band)
Genre: .....unless?, Alternate Universe - Teachers, M/M, OT5, a mess, byeongkwan is a dance teacher, chan is a theatre teacher, chan is nervous, chat fic, donghun is a chorus teacher, eventual polyamory, hot teachers teach hot topics, it took 3 people to write this, its actually serious, jun is a film studies teacher, life is rough man, only good boys like cheeseburgers, wow is an art teacher, wow likes cheeseburgers, yuchan is a new teacher
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:35:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22331215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Donghunz/pseuds/Donghunz, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erasistible/pseuds/Erasistible, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mandarinorangeboy/pseuds/Mandarinorangeboy
Summary: Soulja boy tell ‘em: can you bring him to the dining hall please?Grandpa DongDong: It’s not my job to babysit grown menHeehee: Donghun that’s all you doGrandpa DongDong: I don’t really have a choice with you now do IHeehee: thats because you love me (ㆁᴗㆁ✿)Soulja boy tell ‘em: you love us (ᗒᗨᗕ)Grandpa DongDong: 🔪
Relationships: Kang Yuchan | Chan/Kim Byeongkwan, Kang Yuchan | Chan/Kim Byeongkwan/Kim Sehyoon | Wow/Lee Donghun/Park Junhee | Jun, Kang Yuchan | Chan/Kim Sehyoon | Wow, Kang Yuchan | Chan/Lee Donghun, Kang Yuchan | Chan/Park Junhee | Jun, Kim Byeongkwan/Kim Sehyoon | Wow, Kim Byeongkwan/Lee Donghun, Kim Byeongkwan/Park Junhee | Jun, Kim Sehyoon | Wow/Lee Donghun, Kim Sehyoon | Wow/Park Junhee | Jun, Lee Donghun/Park Junhee | Jun
Comments: 8
Kudos: 60





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Donghun- Grandpa DongDong  
> Junhee- Heehee  
> Sehyoon- sehYOOOOOON  
> Byeongkwan- Soulja boy tell ‘em
> 
> just so you know we were gonna name this "A.C.E (Accelerated Christian Education)" but they are not christian and the education is not accelerated. so sadly, the name was scrapped :/. click here to sign the petition to change it to that bc i want it https://docs.google.com/forms/d/e/1FAIpQLSfQO1lLqowAoV3ktsKb7Y2j07qVkvkhexClz5YpDMrHnorDBQ/viewform?usp=sf_link

Yuchan was nervous for his unofficial first day. He filed into the faculty meeting along with his new co-workers. As he found a seat, a friendly looking teacher with bright, almost cherry red hair sat in the chair next to him. Principal Im Jaebeom stood at the front of the room ready to make the welcoming announcements for the new semester. 

“Hello everyone and welcome back. I hope you all had a nice break. A few quick announcements before we really get into everything. We have a new teacher! Kang Yuchan just transferred from UNBU. He will be our new drama teacher now that Park Jinyoung is assistant principal. Please everyone say hello to him and help him feel welcome.” 

Yuchan gave a small smile and waved to the teachers as they looked at him during the introduction. As Principal Im continued on, Yuchan couldn’t help but notice the man sitting next to him staring at him with a curious smile and a mischievous glint in his eye. It was distracting to say the least. Yuchan kept making awkward eye contact with the red haired man and was unable to focus on the rest of the speech. He hadn’t realized he was completely zoned out until he heard Principal Im saying “ Alright that should be everything. Vice Principal Park do you have anything to add?”

“No, I think you covered everything.” 

“Perfect. Then this concludes our meeting today. As always if you have any questions or concerns my door and Vice Principal Park's door are always open. Let's have a great semester!”

As Yuchan was standing up out of his chair the red haired teacher suddenly turned to him and stuck out his hand. 

“Hi I’m Kim Byeongkwan. I’m the dance teacher. You’re the new guy replacing Jinyoung as the drama teacher right? We are in the same building so let me know if you need help finding your way around or really anything you might need.” 

Yuchan shook his hand as he introduced himself. “Thanks. I’m Kang Yuchan. This campus is bigger than my last one so I’ve been worried about getting lost.”

“I can totally show you around. This is a really great school, I hope you enjoy it here.” 

As they walked down the hallway away from the faculty office, Byeongkwan walked over to another teacher. A man slightly shorter than Yuchan with dark blonde hair.

“Hey Sehyoon! Help me show the new guy around!”

Sehyoon looked up from the notebook he appeared to be doodling in. “Sure.”

“Kang Yuchan meet the art teacher Kim Sehyoon. He’s quiet but once you get to know him you might be able to get more than one word out of him.”

Chan looked quizzically at Byeongkwan but smiled and reached out to shake the art teachers hand nonetheless. “Nice to meet you!” 

Sehyoon nodded and took his hand “Hi.”

“Alright let's get to showing him around now! What have you already seen?”

“Nothing really. I just got into town last night, so this is my first time really on campus.”

“Have you seen where your classroom is?”

“Not yet no.”

“Then that’ll be our first stop.”

As the tour progressed Byeongkwan gave slightly helpful commentary about each section of the school and the staff. Sehyoon occasionally chimed in to give a brief comment usually just agreeing to whatever Byeongkwan said when asked for his opinion or just when he wanted to be backed up on something. Sehyoon seemed like he was used to going along with Byeongkwan and whatever he decided they were going to be doing.

After the tour Byeongkwan and Sehyoon gave Yuchan their numbers so he could contact them. “If you have a question, get lost, or just need a hug. Really if you need anything just one call or text and we’ll see what we can do. Right Sehyoon?”

“Yeah.”

=

Heehee: sehYOOOOOON

Kwan: Soulja boy tell ‘em

Heehee: what?

Kwan changed Yoonies name to sehYOOOOOON

Kwan changed Kwans name to Soulja Boy tell ‘em

Heehee: I-

Heehee: what? Why?

Heehee: thank you now im going to have "crank that" stuck in my head for the next three weeks

Soulja boy tell ‘em : crank that is an iconic song that deserves more respect 

Heehee: I- 

Heehee: WH o ATE MY LEFT OVER BURGER KING?!?

Heehee: @sehYOOOOOON IT WAS YOU WASNT IT!

Soulja boy tell ‘em: don’t you mean it was YOOOUUUUUUU

Soulja boy tell ‘em: it came up on my playlist this morning

Soulja boy tell ‘em: i think we shoulfd all take some time today to blast crank that in appreciation of the majestic lyricism of the great musician Soulja Boy

Grandpa DongDong: First of all Junhee. That’s absolutely disgusting. Burger King is gross enough when it’s fresh. Burger King left overs? No. Second. Byeongkwan shut up. Third. What is the new teacher doing wandering around the courtyard looking like a lost puppy?

sehYOOOOOON: rude

Soulja boy tell ‘em: oh yeah hes supposed to meet me and sehyoon for lunch in the dining hall 

Grandpa DongDong: Why didn’t anyone give him a map? Or at least some form of directions.

Soulja boy tell ‘em: Hey! Sehyoon and i showed him around after the meeting yesterday!

Grandpa DongDong: It makes sense that he can’t find anything then. You give terrible directions.

Soulja boy tell ‘em: D: 

Soulja boy tell ‘em: meanie :((((((

Soulja boy tell ‘em: can you bring him to the dining hall please?

Grandpa DongDong: It’s not my job to babysit grown men 

Heehee: Donghun that’s all you do

Grandpa DongDong: I don’t really have a choice with you now do I

Heehee: thats because you love me (ㆁᴗㆁ✿)

Soulja boy tell ‘em: you love us (ᗒᗨᗕ)

Grandpa DongDong: 🔪

Soulja boy tell ‘em: Donghun pweeeze UwU

Grandpa DongDong: -.-

Soulja boy tell ‘em: Pweeze Donghunnnnn

Soulja boy tell ‘em: he’s a good boy who just needs some love and direction. I’ll be happy to give the love if you just help wih the direction (/ ‘з’)/

Grandpa DongDong: Alright fine if it’ll get you to leave me alone

Soulja boy tell ‘em: I’ll never let go Donghun ヽ༼>ل͜<༽ﾉ

Grandpa DongDong: Drown

Donghun sighed and put his phone away before he walked over to the confused new teacher. “Hey, you’re Kang Yuchan, right? I’m Lee Donghun. I’m friends with Byeongkwan, he said you’re supposed to have lunch together. I’ll take you to the cafeteria.” 

The younger man's face lit up. “Thank you so much! Byeongkwan and Sehyoon showed me where it was yesterday but I was still tired after just getting into town and so I wasn’t able to remember where everything is.”

“Byeongkwan is also just really bad at giving directions so I’m not surprised you got turned around.”

“Oh no! He was really helpful! I really appreciated both him and Sehyoon being willing to show me around.”

“Right. Okay. Just follow me I’ll take you to them.”

Donghun lead the way and Yuchan followed him down a series of hallways.

“Um, so, Donghun? Or, uh, would you prefer if I call you Mr.Lee?”

“Donghun is fine.”

“Oh alright. Then Donghun. What subject do you teach?”

“I am one of the chorus teachers.”

“Oh that’s awesome! I’m a drama teacher. Maybe you could recommend some vocal warm ups for me to teach my students?” 

“You're a drama teacher but you don’t know any vocal warm ups?”

“I do know vocal warm ups but I-…. Nevermind I’m sorry I don’t mean to bother you….”

After Yuchan's sentence trailed off, their walk was silent. It lasted until they stopped in front of a set of big double doors.

“Well, here is the dining hall.”

“Right. Thank you!”

Donghun nodded and turned away. ”It was nice meeting you!” Yuchan called after the man that started walking away from him. Donghun glanced back at Yuchan and gave a little wave in response.

Yuchan entered the dining hall and immediately scanned the room looking for the two men he hoped he would soon be able to call his friends. It didn’t take long to find Byeongkwan due to his bright red hair and frantic waving. He smiled and waved back.

“Okay, Kang Yuchan. You’ve got this. You are going to walk over there and make some friends!”

He gave himself a little pep talk as he made his way across the room to meet the other two teachers.

“Yuchan the man! How are you this fine afternoon?”

“Hi Byeongkwan! Hi Sehyoon! I’m doing well.” Yuchan said as he pulled a chair out to sit down. “I got a little lost but Mr.Lee found me and helped me find my way here. I don’t think he likes me very much.”

“Mr.Lee? You mean Donghun? He just takes awhile to get comfortable around new people. He’s actually a big ol’ bowl of marshmallows once you really get to know him. But don’t tell him I told you that he doesn’t like it when you expose him.”

“Never threaten the brand.” Sehyoon added.

Byeongkwan nodded. “He’ll warm up to you it just will probably take awhile.”

“That’s a relief. I was really worried that I already made someone mad at me.” Yuchan sighed.

“Food?” Sehyoon questioned.

"Food?" Yuchan echoed in confusion.

"You don't have any food with you."

"Oh!" Yuchan exclaimed “Right! I forgot. What’s good here?”

“Burger king!” Sehyoon excitedly suggested.

“Burger king sounds good! I could go for a cheeseburger. I’ll be right back.” Yuchan stood up and made his way from the table.

“Kwan?”

“Yeah?”

“He likes Burger King. Can we keep him?”

“I like him too. Let’s ask Dongjun if they’ll let us.”

Soulja boy tell ‘em : Hi we found a cute boy can we keep him?

Heehee : keep him? You mean just be friends with him?

sehYOOOOOON : can we keep him?

Heehee : Not against his will?!??? Please don’t kidnap anyone

Soulja boy tell ‘em : i make no promises 

Grandpa DongDong : Are you talking about the new guy? Jinyoungs replacement?

sehYOOOOOON : yeah. he likes cheese burgers.

Soulja boy tell ‘em : i think we should take a vote. All in favor uwu

Soulja boy tell ‘em : uwu

sehYOOOOOON : uwu 

Heehee : i havent met him? so how can i vote?

Grandpa DongDong: You want to “keep him” because he likes cheeseburgers? 

Grandpa DongDong: You can be friends with whoever you like what do cheeseburgers have to do with anything? Are you saying you couldn’t be friends with someone who doesn’t like cheeseburgers.

Soulja boy tell 'em: not liking cheeseburgers is definitely a red flag. only good bois eat cheeseburgers. 

Soulja boy tell ‘em : so I guess we can count that as 3-1 Junhee you are out voted we are keeping him. No take backsies 

Grandpa DongDong : How is what I said a vote? I just said you can be friends with whoever you want. That doesn’t mean I’m friends with him

Soulja boy tell ‘em : nah

Soulja boy tell ‘em : he’s your friend too

Grandpa DongDong : What gives you the right to decide who my friends are?

Soulja boy tell ‘em : well too b ad its already decided. And hes back so gtg （○゜ε＾○）

The art and dance teachers put their phones down as Yuchan pulled out his chair.

“Sorry guys the line was longer than I expected.”

“No problem Chan! Uh...is it okay if we call you Chan?” Byeongkwan asked.

Yuchan smiled. “Of course! Can I call you guys Yoon and Kwan?”

Sehyoon thought for a second. “Sure.” 

“Fine with me.” Byeongkwan agreed. “You can speak to us comfortably.”

Sehyoon met Yuchan’s eyes. “Can we keep you?” 

“K-keep me?”

“Oh my god Sehyoon!” Byeongkwan yelled. “You can’t just ask someone if you can keep them...unless?”

“But we already decided we are going to keep him. At this point we are just dealing with semantics.”

“I would be happy to be kept by you guys. You seem nice.” Yuchan responded.

Byeongkwan and Sehyoon looked at the younger teacher with wide eyes.

“Nice.” Sehyoon gave a thumbs up.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> whats the password???

sehYOOOOOON: he said we can keep him

Soulja boy tell 'em: the prophecy unfolds itself

Grandpa DongDong: I hate the universe and how everything falls in your favor.

Heehee: He actually said yes???

sehYOOOOOON: :)))

Soulja boy tell 'em: Time to add him to our gc :))))))))))

sehYOOOOOON: yes.（‐＾▽＾‐）

Grandpa DongDong: why tho

Soulja boy tell 'em: because he's ours and we have to keep our eyes on him 24/7 obviously

Heehee: why does that like….make sense?????

Soulja boy tell 'em: bc isnt that what donghun does with you?

Heehee: …

Heehee: 

Soulja boy tell 'em: damn thats kinda cute can’t believe donghun cares about your safety

Grandpa DongDong: execute 

sehYOOOOOON: execution order will be initiated in 

sehYOOOOOON: 5

sehYOOOOOON: 4

sehYOOOOOON: 3

Heehee: WAIT NO LOOK AT WHAT U DID

Soulja boy tell 'em: I'm a bad bitch you can't kill me

Grandpa DongDong: 🔪 

Soulja boy tell 'em: ....

Soulja boy tell 'em: anyway i’m adding him!

Soulja boy tell ‘em adds Yuchan into the chat

Soulja boy tell 'em: hi Yuchan!

Yuchan: hello!! I don't know all of these numbers. I'm Yuchan(✿◠‿◠)

Heehee: hi!

Yuchan: oh, who are you?

Heehee: i’m park junhee, the film studies teacher.

Yuchan: wow that's so cool!!!

Heehee: ah, its not really that cool i just get to nerd out about movies all day. Im super into acting and media so its really refreshing to let it all out to my class. 

Yuchan: oh! well since im the theater teacher we could have joint lessons together! Also, you can always come to me about movies and stuff i'm really into them.

Heehee: that would be great omg

-Junkwan chat-

Soulja boy tell 'em: whipped

Heehee: I HAVE SAID THREE SENTENCES TO HIM???? I HAVENT EVEN MET HIM IN PERSON YET??? HOW AM I WHIPPED?????

Soulja boy tell ‘em: …

Soulja boy tell 'em: whipped

Jun: whatever >://

-Dongyoonjunkwanchan chat-

Yuchan: yay!!

Grandpa DongDong: wait, arent you guys at lunch?

Soulja boy tell 'em: yeah?

Grandpa DongDong: well..?? Why are you guys texting when youre right next to each other.

sehYOOOOOON: we wanted to make sure you guys were included

Heehee: aww Yoonie you are so cute ⁽⁽(ཀ д ཀ)⁾⁾ 

Grandpa DongDong:...he is but you aren’t

Heehee: 🥺...but u are

Grandpa DongDong:... okay yeah ur cute

Yuchan: aw that's so soft! Wait who are you?

Grandpa DongDong: .... I’m Donghun

sehYOOOOOON: never threaten the brand

Yuchan: what brand?? Knife brand???

Soulja boy tell 'em: his brand is so sharp you can cut a can with it and still slice a tomato. love you hunhun~~<3

Grandpa DongDong: ….knife brand??

Yuchan: yeah! Byeongkwan and Sehyoon were telling me that you radiate knife energy. I'm starting to see what they mean.

sehYOOOOOON: 🔪🔪🔪

Heehee: sehyoon nooo 😞. Look at what u guys are doing to my son! What do you guys have to say for yourselves????

Soulja boy tell 'em: a knife!

Yuchan: a knife!

Grandpa DongDong: did you guys…. Just reference a vine in unison?????

Soulja boy tell 'em: no?

Yuchan: ...no?

Grandpa DongDong: oh god idk if I can handle 2 edgy kids at once. Sehyoon are you okay alone with them?

sehYOOOOOON: 🤖🤖🤖

Grandpa DongDong: I think we're losing him

Heehee: damn, we need to act fast. Do you remember what the password was donghun??? We need to get him back before his battery runs out!!!

Grandpa DongDong: shit wasn't it something dumb?? 

Heehee: no no isn't it like really complex??

Yuchan: ooo can I try???

Grandpa DongDong: uhh

Heehee: Butter!

Yuchan: cheeseburger

Soulja boy tell 'em: WHITE TIGER

Heehee: NO

Yuchan: White tiger????

Grandpa DongDong: according to the laws of aviation a bee shouldn't be able to fly- 

sehYOOOOOON: ERROR 404: too many unsuccessful password attempts, please try again in 5 minutes.

Heehee: FUCK WE'RE LOSING HIM

Yuchan: no!!! you guys just adopted me :((( come bacckkkk

sehYOOOOOON: 🤖🤖🤖

Soulja boy tell 'em: guys Sehyoon is sitting still and not blinking send help

Yuchan: his burger is going to get cold :(

Grandpa DongDong: did you try feeding it to him while pretending it's an airplane?

Soulja boy tell 'em: damn u right didn't try that yet

Yuchan: does that usually work?

Soulja boy tell 'em: yeah it's his favorite

Yuchan: can.. can I try??

Soulja boy tell 'em: sure!

Heehee: is it working?

Grandpa DongDong: do we need to come get him?

Heehee: I need an update! Guys how is he???

Heehee: do I need to come over there??

Soulja boy tell 'em: you can if you want. 

Soulja boy tell 'em: he started sniffing the food so that's a good sign

-

Yuchan held the burger up under Sehyoon's nose and observed as he looked at it in interest. Sehyoon watched as Yuchan waved the burger back and forth inches away from his face, making a woosh sound with his mouth. Yuchan slowly moved the burger close to the frozen teacher's mouth. 

"Say ah."

"Ahhhh…"

Yuchan smiled in excitement and fed the burger to the waiting man. Next to Sehyoon, the dance teacher watched in amazement that their new friend was able to convince the other man to eat.

-

Soulja boy tell 'em: guys it fuckin worked

Heehee: language! But also??? I'm surprised Yuchan was able to get him to move

Grandpa DongDong: eh Yuchan has energy that's very similar to bk so I can see how it worked.

Heehee: right, it's not like Yuchan has knife energy.

-

Byeongkwan stared at them as Sehyoon finished his last bite. Yuchan proceeded to wipe Sehyoon's face for him. "Feel better? Is it time to enter the password again?" Yuchan smiled warmly and crumpled up the napkin. Sehyoon softly nodded and pulled out his phone.

-

sehYOOOOOON: 🤖🤖🤖

Heehee: he's BACK

Grandpa DongDong: byeongkwan do you know what the password is??

Soulja boy tell 'em: idk! Last time I guessed what it was super fast so he decided to change it for "security reasons"

Yuchan: what was the last password?

Soulja boy tell 'em: it was “I like milk”

Heehee: what???

Soulja boy tell 'em: its from the milk song! Have you never listened to the song?

Heehee: uh… of course i have! The milk song is great!

Grandpa DongDong: fuckin liar

Heehee: no im not!

Yuchan: then what are the lyrics?

Heehee: I can do that!

Heehee: Milk Song  
I don't like cola. I don't like black tea.  
Black coffee, oh, no!  
I don't like hot chocolate. I don't like soda pop. White milk, oh, yeah!  
Delicious, nutritious and good color.  
Milk is perfect for my clean taste.  
Full of protein, calcium and vitamin  
Milk is perfect for my healthy taste.  
I like milk. I like milk. Give me milk. Give me more.  
I like milk. I like milk. The best thing in the world.  
I don't want to imagine a world without milk.  
I like milk best. I am satisfied with the milk.  
Milk and milk, In English, it's milk. Oh, uyu!  
A drink to study, a drink to play.  
Always beside me. Oh, milk  
Milk is good for milk bottle.  
Fresh milk is the only real milk.  
I'll drink milk and grow up.  
And I'll become a new worker in a new country.  
I like milk. I like milk. Give me milk. Give me more.  
I like milk. I like milk. The best thing in the world.  
I like milk. I like milk. Give me milk. Give me more.  
I like milk. I like milk. The best thing in the world  
Grandpa DongDong: boi, u just copy and pasted those from google.

Heehee: i did not! The milk song was totally my jam growing up.

Soulja boy tell 'em: there is no way you just typed that up that fast.

Heehee: I’m just that talented

Grandpa DongDong: As someone who is aware of your talents I can confidently say that typing up a whole song in 3 seconds is not one of them

Heehee: maybe it is and you just never noticed! Or maybe i like the song soooo much that i have it saved in my notes!

Grandpa DongDong: it takes you an hour to text me one word. And that still means you didn't type it. You just admitted to copy and pasting.

Soulja boy tell 'em: idk man sehyoon actually has it saved in his notes and STILL types it out.

Heehee: ….. I LIKE THE SONG OKAY

Grandpa DongDong: did i hit a nerve, bitch boy?

Yuchan: guys hurry! I miss sehyoon. :(

Grandpa DongDong: byeongkwan!!

sehYOOOOOON: 🤖🤖🤖

Soulja boy tell 'em: wow im kinda hurt. I thought we had something. I can't believe I'm not important enough to be a password 🥺

sehYOOOOOON: 🤖🤖🤖

Yuchan: PASSWORD123

Grandpa DongDong: theres no way thats it

sehYOOOOOON:....

Heehee: wait- somethings happening

sehYOOOOOON: 🙆🙆🙆

Yuchan: :D

Grandpa DongDong: no fucking way-

Soulja boy tell 'em: hold up, u chose password as a password over me??? Resident cherry boy????

sehYOOOOOON: i thought it was too obvious bc everyone knows ur my favorite

Soulja boy tell 'em: wha-

Grandpa DongDong: GAY

Heehee: WOAH

Yuchan: AWWWWWwWWWwwwwwW

Yuchan: GUYS ITS TIMe for LUNCH TO END AND BK FAINTED WHERES THE NURSES OFFICE

Heehee: HE DID WHAT

sehYOOOOOON: it's okay I'll take care of him

Grandpa DongDong: yeah u fuckin will

Heehee: donghun! Let the kids flirt in peace!

Yuchan: yeah hes going to get him some water and an icepack and make it all feel better :D

Grandpa DongDong:.... yeah thats what i meant

Yuchan: make sure to kiss him where his head hit the table!

Heehee: HiS HEAD WHAT? WE’RE COMING OVER

Grandpa DongDong: no we’re not. “Let the kids flirt in peace”

Heehee: BUT HE COULD BE DEAD

Grandpa DongDong: its okay, we can see him later. Lets give them some time okay?

Yuchan: can i come too? I wanna make sure hes okay.

Heehee: But what if he's concussed? 😣

Grandpa DongDong: then tomorrow at lunch you can give him all the love you want okay?

Heehee: hmm okayyy..

Grandpa DongDong: and sehyoon has to take responsibility 

Yuchan: does byeongkwan like mandarin oranges? Ill bring him some :(

Grandpa DongDong: byeongkwan would really appreciate that

Heehee: thats so cute ;u;

Grandpa DongDong: alright guys, sehyoon has him. Lets just see him tomorrow and support him

Heehee: okay..

Yuchan:.... you know youre really cute donghun!

Grandpa DongDong:.....🔪

Yuchan: I think its really cute that you guys are so protective ! Im so excited to get to know you both

Grandpa DongDong: -knife retracted-

Heehee: he’s warming up to you already!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The milk song Idea came from A.C.E's reaction master series!! watch it here: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=38IhFElrZvw
> 
> sorry this took so long we write as often as we can hehe. we have a lot planned!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuchan runs into a handsome stranger before the first classes of the semester

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! We are sorry it's taken so long for a new chapter. It's been a rough few months. But I promise we've been trying to write, it's just been very difficult to get together with everything going on. This fic is not dead! We have not abandoned it! That being said! We have some stuff figured out more so HOPEFULLY we'll be able to post much more frequently. It is unreal that this fic has 500 hits. Like, the fuck, where did ya'll come from? lmao. But seriously, thanks guys. 
> 
> -Much Love,
> 
> Sam @Dongnoods, Orange @ieatmanyorange, and Era.

As he pulled into an empty space in the teacher’s parking lot, Yuchan was thinking about how excited he was for his first day of class and how much he wanted to meet all his new students. However, he was a little distracted trying to figure out where he would keep the rather large box of mandarin oranges he currently had sitting in the passenger seat. He stepped out of his car, sighing as he glanced down at his watch. He had arrived later than he planned so he didn't want to make two trips bringing in his bags and the box of oranges. 

“Okay Channie boy time to put those 'one trip' grocery carrying skills to use!" He mumbled to himself.

As Yuchan continued to talk himself up, he noticed someone in a car in front of him and gave them a small smile and wave. He grabbed his messenger bag, slung it up on his shoulder and leaned down to lift the box of oranges off of the passenger seat. As he stood back up, his bag started to slip and settled in the crook of his arm. He shifted the box in his arms trying to balance everything and over-compensated, some oranges spilling onto the pavement. He watched dejectedly as one rolled underneath a car. Yuchan crouched to retrieve the escapees and the box tipped in his grip causing more oranges to roll away. 

"Would you like some help?" Asked a voice behind him. Yuchan looked back and up into the face of the man in the car who he could now see had medium brown hair and a nice smile.

"Uh... I think I can manage…" He replied as another orange rolled away from his hand. "I wouldn't want to make you late."

The man, who upon closer inspection was extremely attractive, crouched down next to him and took the box out of Yuchan’s arms and set it on the ground next to them and began retrieving the run away mandarins.

"I don’t mind, Yuchan. I still have a while until my first class."

Yuchan blinked, the color draining from his face. "Yeah…" He reached for his phone.

Yuchan: uh guys I think I already have a stalker. Some guy came up to me in the parking lot and is acting like he knows me.

Grandpa DongDong: what are you talking about?

Yuchan: he knows my name!!!

Grandpa DongDong: you were introduced to the whole faculty two days ago.

The man next to him cleared his throat. Yuchan looked up to see him holding up his phone with a group chat pulled up. A group chat that looked surprisingly like the one he was in with his new teacher friends. "It's nice to finally meet you in person. I'm Park Junhee."

"You're…" Yuchan’s eyes grew wide " Oh shit! I'm so sorry! I totally-I mean-wow I'm so sorry! This is an awful first impression!"

"It's okay. I guess I'd find it weird if someone just randomly walked up to me and knew my name."

“But still! This is so awkward now, oh my god!” Yuchan groaned and smacked himself on the forehead.

“It really is okay.” Junhee chuckled. “Can I help you carry all of this to your class?”

“I think I can handle it, but thank you.” Yuchan bent down to pick up the box of mandarins and immediately spilled a few back onto the pavement. 

“On second thought a hand would be great.” 

Junhee picked up the escapee fruit and placed them back with their imprisoned brethren before taking the box out of Yuchan’s arms and into his own.

“Are you getting a hang of the campus yet? I know you’ve only been here a couple of times but the layout isn’t as convoluted as the college I went to when I was a student.” 

“Which college did you go to?”

“JFU.”

“And you teach Film Studies right? What got you into that?” Yuchan asked, pulling the building door open for Junhee to pass through.

“I actually did a bit of acting when I was younger. Nothing really notable, just a few small roles.” He said while smiling at Yuchan in thanks. “But it got me interested in film-making which got me more interested in watching movies and seeing how they come together. I basically just went down the rabbit hole and ended up here. What got you into theater?”

“I had a couple of friends who made me join the drama club with them in highschool. I thought it was lame at first but they pushed me to audition for a few roles. I managed to land one and really liked it.”

“Oh yeah? What was your first role?”

“I was the Evil Queen in Snow White. I didn’t want to be a bad guy at first, but it turned out to be a blast.”

They walked quietly through the halls for a few minutes and reached Yuchans office. 

“So where would you like these?” Junhee asked, nodding down to the box in his arms.

Yuchan gestured to an empty corner of his desk, the rest of it covered in papers and files that had yet to be organized. “Right there would be perfect. Thanks for your help. And it was nice to finally meet you, even if I did freak out a bit. Sorry about that again by the way.”

“It really is okay.” Junhee chuckled as he made his way to the door. “I’m glad I ran into you and was able to lend a hand. I should get to my office now and make sure I have everything ready. Good luck on your first class!”

“Wait!” Yuchan called out and Junhee turned back from his way out the door. He reached into the box on his desk and plucked out a mandarin which he tossed over to the other man who caught it with a startled look.

“This is the least I can do. Have a good class. And I’ll see you at lunch?”

Another smile broke out across Junhee’s face as he said, “Sure. See you at lunch.” Before heading on his way.

After the door closed behind his fellow educator, Yuchan slumped against his desk with his head in his hands. Not only did he completely embarrass himself in front of a potential new friend, but said potential new friend was also one of the hottest men he had ever laid eyes on. Junhee’s smiles were so bright they were nearly blinding. 

But now was not time to think about that. He took a deep breath to help himself focus. Now was time to make sure he was prepared for his first day of classes. 

His phone dinged and he opened it to see new messages in the group chat.

_-Soulja boy tell 'em renamed Dongyoonjunkwanchan chat to King BK and peasants-_

SehYOOOOOON: ...peasant? :(

Soulja boy tell ‘em: the best peasant there is ❤️

Soulja boy tell ‘em: Anyway!! Good luck with your first class Yuchan!

SehYOOOOOON: Good luck!

Heehee: Why did you make that the name?

Grandpa DongDong: Byeongkwan.

Grandpa DongDong: Do you want to die? 🔪

Soulja boy tell ‘em: ANYWAYS... that’s not what’s important right now. What IS important right now is wishing our new friend a good first class of the semester! 

Heehee: Good luck everyone!

Grandpa DongDong: I don’t approve of the new chat name

Soulja boy tell ‘em: why? You think you can do better?

_-Grandpa DongDong renamed King BK and peasants to Heathens-_

Soulja boy tell ‘em: touché

Yuchan: wow okay

Yuchan: Thanks for the well wishes! 

Yuchan: I hope you all have a great class too!

_-Heehee changes Yuchan’s name to Orangeboy-_

Soulja boy tell ‘em: O-orangeboy???????

Orangeboy: thats fair

Heehee: I thought you deserved an actual nickname

Orangeboy: Thanks! I like it

Soulja boy tell ‘em: yeah but

Soulja boy tell ‘em: y tho????

Heehee: It’ll make sense later

sehYOOOOOON: Cryptic 

Grandpa DongDong: Do I want to know?

Heehee: shhh Hunnie don’t worry it’s cute

Grandpa DongDong: …

Grandpa DongDong: Okay I guess I have no other option but to trust you 

Heehee: I’ll take it

Grandpa DongDong: I have to go my class is about to start

Soulja boy tell ‘em: Have a good class!!!!

Soulja boy tell ‘em: You are going to rock! PERIODT! 

sehYOOOOOON: Good luck everyone

sehYOOOOOON: See you at lunch!

-

It was time for his class to start. Yuchan made his way to the classroom and pulled the door open. Surveying the room of young faces in various states of wakefulness.

“Good morning everyone! Welcome to theater! My name is Kang Yuchan and I will be teaching this course. The syllabus is being passed around along with a list of different plays we will be studying over the semester.”

After his brief introduction, Yuchan had planned on having the class play an icebreaker game, fully anticipating the groans that the announcement would bring. 

“Let’s play two truths and a lie. I know it might seem silly but we are going to need to get to know each other if we are going to be able to work together. Here, I’ll start.

“I have two brothers. I can eat thirty oranges in one sitting. And I don’t have an athletic bone in my body. Which one is the lie? Any guesses?”

“Thirty oranges?” A tall dark haired young man near the edge of the class huffed, “That’s a bit excessive.”

“Yeah, but when your family owns a mandarin orange farm you get pretty hungry while helping with the harvest. The real lie was that I’m not at all athletic. I’m no Renaldo but I played soccer growing up. Okay, let’s have you in the front row go next and then go from there.” 

A girl with a confident air, even with being put on the spot, went next.

“Hello everyone I’m Shin Ryujin. I have two cats, I don’t like spicy foods, and… my favorite movie is Perks Of Being a Wallflower.”

“The lie is that you don’t like spicy foods. You were eating tteokbokki when you got here.” Chimed in a bored looking student sitting off to the left and a few rows back from Ryujin and next to the student that had questioned Yuchan’s orange eating abilities. “What kind of a breakfast is tteokbokki?”

“A delicious one, Seungmin.” She quipped back.

Ryujin and Seungmin glared at each other before he rolled his eyes and turned away. Leaving Ryujin with a triumphant smile, like she had just won a fight.

The next student to go was very tall and had a deep voice. “Uh, let’s see...I am an angel who fell from Heaven, I exterminate demons, and I don’t like the color yellow.”

“Dude, it’s two truths and one lie, not one truth and two lies.” Seungmin said with an incredulous look.

“What do you mean? It was just one lie.” Mingi replied indignantly.

Yuchan was taken aback but still asked the class to guess Mingis' lie. He was met with silence, the students were hesitant to make a guess when presented with such ridiculous options. 

“The lie is that he doesn’t like yellow,” The student next to Mingi said.

“Yunho!” Mingi gasped with a look of utter betrayal. 

“What? They were never going to guess that!”

“Well now we’ll never know.” Mingi replied sullenly.

The students continued with the game and the remaining class time was spent with them continuing to get to know each other. Yuchan had the impression that this class would be quite lively. He was excited to fully get into the course, and to know his students better. 

-

-Yuchan and Byeongkwan-

Byeongkwan: hey bubby how’d your first class go?

Yuchan: it was great! All of my students seem really nice

Byeongkwan: awesome! I knew they’d love you! Are we still on for lunch?

Yuchan: Yes!! Although I’m still a little embarrassed about what happened with Junhee this morning. That wasn’t the the kind of first impression I wanted to make

Byeongkwan: its fine! He’s not even upset

Byeongkwan: he does weirder stuff pretty much daily

Byeongkwan: at lunch mention White Tiger to him lol

Yuchan: white tiger???

Byeongkwan: yup! :)

Yuchan: okay…

Byeongkwan: see you at lunch!

Yuchan: see you then

Yuchan: oh wait! How’s your head? Is it hurting?

Byeongkwan: its okay. It was just a little bump

Yuchan: I brought some mandarins to help you feel better

Byeongkwan: Aww you’re the SWEETEST!

Yuchan smiled at the text and put his phone away. While the day may have started out hectic, it looked like it could turn out to be pretty fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What'd you guys think? Was the chapter worth the wait? We hope you liked it! Kudos and comments are always appreciated!! Have a lovely day you lovely people!

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on twitter @Dongnoods you cowards.
> 
> and @ieatmanyorange is pretty neat.
> 
> Era is ashamed and doesn't want to be associated.
> 
> oops


End file.
